gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Francis Bluehawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Francis Bluehawk page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 05:36, July 16, 2010 Francis Its George Thx Im Gonna Put Some Pics On Your Profile On Potco Wiki Pizzaman99 04:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ok, cool thanks!!! check out my you tube, thestarsandbars Hey Srry Hey Francis Im Srry to say i quit the brigade :( But Im Joining The President of Potco Players wiki Guild! And The Carribean Rangers War Just Ended And The United empire war is about to start AGAIN good/bad wait the rangers ended? but you quit? will you rejoin again? and is united going to war with us? alot of question marks Questions Rangers Made Peace Im Prob Not Coming Back And United empire Said War ??? war with us? and george i know you are going to come back you always do Virus on your blade Go to francis brigade talk page to see what you have done. Slappy901 02:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Skynet Skynet will not fail its mission. it will destroy your guild and you along with it. Slappy901 03:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sure? are you sure about that? i would like to see that happen. i hope for a good battle p.s. remember to bring a box for each of your soldiers along with a nice hole in the ground ghosts Ya I seen a real one. It was just floating and then dissappeared. And also, I do go with a group of ppl looking for them. Warhawk1 16:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ghosts 2 Im in a group calleg Ghost Watchers. And that story sounds awesome to me Warhawk1 16:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are You Coming Online if so Respond Back Fast! Pizzaman99 17:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No Not yet anyway Warhawk1 17:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) george and james george yes myabe at 3 today, james you are aparto michigan ghosthunters? also i have another ghost story the person i was telling you about who heard the music and owns the building where they heard the children when he son was really young he started to she asked him why and he said he say a man walk across the house she was also with her daughter in her room when this swing chhair thing just started to rock like crazy out of no where then stoped then kept doing it OMG! OMG The EITC United Empire United Legion All The EITC Peeps Are Making Plans to Destroy The Francis Brigade Evacuate! boom! like i said dont worry i can handel them Come Online :( Pizzaman99 04:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New wiki. Might wanna join? Ive made a new Wiki about guilds... called Potco Guilds Wiki. Being such a BIG Guildmaster and owning such a BIG guild..... i thought you might wanna join. I am in desperate need of editors. Im the only one so far. the first 5 to get to 50 edits is admin hmmm hmmm perhaps 03:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Thanks Hey, thanks for the support about what happened to me on 9/11 you must have saw someone else I'm no longer in X Jumpers i left them months ago. I'm right now in Elite Thievery Co. Hope to see you sometime in the caribbean 02:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Hey, lol yeah I was on that pirate today, sorry I thought you ment the guild X Jumpers 02:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) game try to friend me in the game if i see you You are not an Admin You are not an admin of this Wiki, so don't add the Template, This is your warning, if you do it again you will be blocked for 1 day! 05:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ha ha ha ha ha ha it was a joke, i just tried to see if it would work Question Hey, I started a war guild a few days ago, Warlocks Revenge Anyway, when we get a few more members could you help us train? I'm not for sure how good they are. Reply if you can help us train, 22:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yes yes we could train them but please select a course: option a. (Musket training) option b. (ship training) option c. (formation training) Wondering Wondering Hi i was wondering if i could join your guild,if you leave an invite code on my page,here or we could meet ingame.ThanksPeter wildsilver 18:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Stop! Stop Putting The Rollbacks On Your Page Your Not a Rollback!Pizzaman99 02:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ha ha ha!!!!!!! for gods sake keep your pants on! Besides they should make the code a little harder to crack lol, want me to ban u? i can if i go over your picture it says block user hey its will dagger hawk WILL U GUILD MEH SOME HACKER IN THE GUILD BOOTED MEH! ***** to ****! ****** that is why our guild is missing members someone is deleting them! Please don't use bad language. If you do it again, you will be banned. 01:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) a friend if you find Dog O' Hawk tell him to make a page on here For hire. Ill work for hire on this one kk? Ill join on my pirate Jack Can, and get rid of the guy/lady who is deleting members. Plus ill even stay in your guild! In exchange.... id like you to consider an alliance with TreasureHunter Inc, and also make Jack at least a Sergeant. Do we have a deal? 01:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) sure ok ill pay you 10,000 gold to if you stay in the guild and work for hire also if you ever need gold just tell me ( gold can be handed over at the poker tables ) Deal. Its a deal then. Just make me at LEAST a sergeant please. Ill be a... sharpshooter. No payment required if you make me sergeant. Ill meet you at Antik Tortuga dock NOW so u can guild me. 01:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know I understand and agree with you. As an Admin I am required to minimize bad and or dirty language. I just don't want a young viewer see those words. 01:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) No need for apologies mate! 03:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Coming? Are you coming to Antik server tortuga dock to guild Jack Can???? 01:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) but But im there now! Sure you cant just log on and guild me real quick? pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee.....? 01:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) List of Charges You are charged with the deliberate and willfull leading of a great number of Francis Brigade soldiers to slaughter at Raven's Cove despite various authorities advising you not to invade. As the consequences of your arrogant actions were so severe, you are charged with a death penalty. You may convene with the Parliament on this manner privately before a trial takes place. We can schedule a meeting time, sometime this week end. If you are found guilty by a trial of your peers, you will be hung until dead. Nothing personal. ~ Jack Swordmenace Elections for Pirate King We need you to hurry and vote for Pirate King. All the other pirate Lords have voted, but we need your vote as well. Also, the time has come for us each to pick our own flags. Goldvane, Shipbreaker and I have already picked ours out. Look on the internet and find one you like, it will be your symbol mate. Also, check out your territory on the Brethren Map. You have Sao Feng's Empire ~ Jack Swordmenace Don't have em Sorry ~ Jack Swordmenace Francis I need to meet you in game for a little meeting Matthew DarkskullTalk The newletter with the clothes Francis Brigade Museum When I moved the page to the correct spelling, everything got deleted. I cannot fix this right now. 19:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Can i? Can i be leader of Rumrunner's Battallion? ~Greencloths/ 21:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Francis its Sven DaggerBones I WONT LET YOU ATTACK ISAIAH.sorry bout the caps. sven stay out of it! sven stay out of my buisness! this does not concern you! all you do is bother me with nonsense. He declared war on me! and if he wants it i shall unleash hell upon him! Aye Sven, Francis is right Twas Isiah (I know I didnt spell it right) that declared war on Francis, and any who insist on fanning the flames of war shall perish in them. ~ Jack Swordmenace New clothing... It is against the Terms of use to post things from the Phase file and put it on the internet. Just wait, it will come soon. 01:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey I heard Francis Brigade has spies in it Leon sent just warning u when will u come on? Thanks Thanks, I'll tell him when I get to vist him you said hi, he didn't just have drugs, didn't want to say it on wiki but i'll tell you, Matthew was in a gang, cops say he was the gang's "Collector" he was the one who got money and drugs from people. I don't know.... I'm not is sister by blood, I was adopted into their family, Matthew was kinda the only person I really talked to. Well thanks again, MJB008 Wed 931 PM November 10,2010 Joined the Brigade :D Hey Francis, if you check the Brigade page I wrote a letter to ye about a new division. Also, what rank do you think is fitting for meself? Ye know I have considerable experience leading. Let me know what ye think, I would be glad to help lead the men into battle if you wish. Sincerely, Jack Swordmenace Hey something weird happened My computer crashed and I relaunched POTCO, when I came back I wasn't in the Brigade anymore and I had some weird generic pirate guild name (like 78646278 or something) and now it says Im not in the Brigade anymore :( What is the code to get back in? ~ Jack Swordmenace ill try i will be on the game later today so its possible that i can re add you francis mate please giv me a brigade invite code, i wish to put a pirate in it. 22:10, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Bad news. Francis, i have learned of bad news. Since you put me in spy control position, i thought I should be the one to tell you. The Legandary Co. Elites have sent a spy into the guild! His name is David Cabinwrecker. Look at their page, and look at the news. They posted that hes a spy in their news! I went on Green and noticed him online in the guild afk. He is a member, not an officer. But i didn't boot him, for i wanted to ask your permission first. But please be aware he is a spy. One lady threatened to kill every brigade member if i booted him. She said hes her friend. I replied ' Im not booting anyone without Francis permission! '. So if you want me to boot him i can. I will report to you if i have any more information. ~Greencloths/Richard Goldvane/ 18:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) go ahead go right ahead green and that lady cant do anything boot him asap! also i heard stephen is a spy find out more info about him please. mate you still havent answered me mate. can i put a pirate in the brigade? 01:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Spy booted. The spy has been booted at your request, sir. Also, when i booted him, a lady named Rossetta said hes not a spy. She was an officer. And earlier when i told the guild that hes a spy, a lady named kitty said ' Hes not a spy! if you boot him ill kill everyone! Except for Rossetta... '. I have a feeling these might also be spies. I am investigating them and Rossetta seems fine, but Kitty is a little weird. This is all the information i have so far. And let me know if you need me to do anything else. 01:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Idea and reward. Hello once again, Guildmaster! After getting rid of my first spy while in the Spy control rank, i had an idea. I was wondering if i could lead a spy control squad? We could all take care of spies and have a cool little group. I could be the leader and just invite people. I understand if thats a high price, but i would really like it if i could. And i will go on green more and be a more active member if i have it. Also, if this does go through, i was wanting you to spread the word. And this would be kinda like my ' reward ' for removing the spy. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee??? 23:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Francis? You never answered my question. Look at the message above. Can i please have the spy-control squad i thought of? 17:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) yes yes, you may i will secretly elect spy control members you will have two other operatives that will work with you. Their are no uniforms for this squad. Sup Sup Francis Its Matthew Re: Question To make your names different colors you have to do certain things and it requires knowledge of complex code. 05:01, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Another spy spotted! Cpt. Taylor, second pirate of Usman, Legendary Co Elite member, has been found in the brigade! I cant boot him because he was made an officer! Boot him or demote him asap! Information found from the Directory. Im getting good at this. Not trying to brag. 00:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) A couple things Log onto test! The Emerald Duelist is being sold. Idk how long it will last, i mean it changes all the time, but since you like it, and its a guild uniform, id suggest loging onto test and buying some of it. Also, i kinda used your map idea, hope you dont mind. 03:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Idea for upcoming Brigade Uniform When the new clothes come out, i was thanking maybe this was a good idea. Also, maybe each month we could use the coat of the new set, if it has a coat. Just some ideas. 03:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Please Please visit this page. It is our test guild. 21:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Suggestions for the new uniform I saw the uniform yesterday and it was nice but I do think the coat isn't quite fitting. Maybe just try that with the new purple coat? Also what I wear is actually pretty cool set too if you want to try it's the purple coat pants boots, with the adventure belt (not necessary) the neww red santa shirt and an admiral hat. Try it out ~ Jack Swordmenace PLEASE I would like to be in your guild. (Please post the access code on my talk page) ~ Charles Swordeagle﻿ Drafting a cease-fire with the EITC for the holidays We have drafted and presented a temporary peace treaty with Captain Leon for the holiday season and he signed it. We wanted signatures from you and Cad Bane as well. Meet me in-game whenever you can. ~ Jack Swordmenace jack Meet me in gam as well I wish to sign it to avoid trouble for the holiday season. Meet me at Caicaux on Ravens cove by the sunken dock. Commodore Matthew O'malley 21:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Question Can you put a pic or screen shot of me on the guild page i would really apperciate it! William Daggerhawk i wish....... ....to be come a vassal state to your guild isaiah gunshot Accepted Dear Francis! The United Alliance has accepted your proposition of a division. If your control goes out of hand we will leave the division though. Please meet as soon as possible to discuss specific terms. I look forward to working with you Jeremiah Stormwash Bator.hos 23:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) A suspicious member. I want you to keep a close eye on Jayden Wale, a Brigade Member. He asked for information, and might be a spy. 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Look I wasn't even part of this scrap between you and Nate. I'm not taking either side. I just want this to be over and things be back to the way they were, normal, and peaceful. I don't want to fight you, or Nate, and I won't. I just want to talk and get your side on what happened, so we can work things out and return peace. PM me a time and place and I will meet you there. I will be unarmed and alone. ~ Jack Swordmenace Mercenary Service Francis, I believe Matthew McMatthews spoke with you? Well, Pearson and I had a pvp and svs over who would be able to continue to buy your service. I won both times, but his guildmates lie and say they won. See what I mean? Don't trust Pearson. John E. M. J. Breasly 20:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Pic. Francis, adding those pictures of nearly.. "naked" dudes in pirate hats, and such, is not good. Especially since it's on someone elses page. Even though I am against some EITC, as an Admin, i must ask you not to do so again. It's not nice, and considered "Rude Wording". Rude wording is where someone writes something mean, or offensive on a page, similar to that picture. I know you probably didn't know that this wasn't allowed, so i'm only going to give you a Strike. As you probably know, getting three strikes equals a day ban, and so on. I hope your not mad. Good day. 17:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Francis can I get an alt into the Jeagers? -miss woops sorry i think i edited goldvanes thing if so sry.... kinda new to this wikia thing dude Hey francis i am an admin now - Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey francis i am an admin now - Matthew DarkskullTalk Francis... No offense was intended. The author did not want it on his page, and that's why he removed it. We aren't "abusing" our powers, we are just maintaining the WIki. Ive been hated and looked at as a bad abusive guy ever since I was admin, and same with the others, from what im seeing. If Jeffrey would stop insulting the Wiki and it's admins, i'm sure I would have been able to get his block decreased. But he continued to look at the Wiki with disrespect, and that creamed his chances of being unblocked. I am sorry you are unhappy, but posting that picture on someones page is just not good, and can result in a ban. I gave you a strike, which was the most likely punishment. I hope we can still be friends. I don't want rules and Wiki matters to disrupt our good friendship. 02:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Lets See, I did not delete that page, Jz did and made a blog. Please do not assume things unless you are 100% sure. Fair Winds, 22:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello, I am giving you are warning about adding admin/rollback userboxes to your page. If you continue to do so, you will be banned. Sorry, 00:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Banned I am sorry, but you are not an admin or rollback and I gave you a warning. You are banned for one day. Sorry, 00:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Empire Total War Empire Total War Hi Francis, I just purchased Empire Total War like you, and it's AWESOME!!! How would you like to meet up on it and be on a alliance??? ~Charles Swordeagle P.S. I also prefer playing as America.﻿ Empire Total War ﻿ YOUR BACK?!?!? YOUR BACK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Sincerely,'' ' 'Sir Edgar Wildrat '21:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) FRANNY! MOTHER RUSSIA CALLS YOU! HI!!! I've become the New lord Marshal and I have officially crowned myself.. Czar of Russia :) ( beat that leon ) So how have you been? ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) btw do you want to be part of the russian government, I'll kindly give you a wonderful job! ( its not a guild ) ALIENWARE!!!!!!!!!!! i've just finished fixing it and all that!! Behold in my greatness! 12:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour. I am General Matt of The Royal French Military.. And Militias. Its been a very long time. I would like to note i was the 5th person in ur epic guild... francis brigade i have now risen an army of around 280 men we would like to serve i in some kind of way. were a fully operational group called Matt's Militia. Co a remake of the original matt's militia. i just wanted to say thank u for serving france and to look into my.... um... Offer Truly urs, You have my pity. Read the title. I pity you. You seemed like such a good person. Looks like looks are deceiving, huh? You've changed, Francis, you really have. I shall now be surveying people and I'll see who still likes you, and who wants to strike you with a metal rod.--''Shade'' 20:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't make my point any less valid.--''Shade'' 20:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, lets try again, sport. No. It. doesn't.--''Shade'' 20:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) First off, YOU'RE being rude and stubborn, and generally unpleasant just to be around. Second, same to you, buddy. Good luck acting like this in the future, kid.--''Shade'' 20:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Bator has only done a couple things wrong, as far as I know. As my last comment to you for now, if you're so polite, then act like it on this wiki.--''Shade'' 20:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Read your comments. It's all you need to know.--''Shade'' 20:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Don't you think its kind of geeky to have all that..... kiddy pirate stuff laying around dude? Imperial Cossacks I just made a new guild called the Imperial Cossacks and was wondering if you'd like to join it! Its going to be the Main Russian Guild I hope..and im making a new account ( open chat ) and my new main character is going to be.. Emperor Peter Alexeyevich! btw I forgot to tell you.. But for the past week I've been in America! New york is such a.. wild city! 00:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Cossacks So would you like to join the Imperial Cossacks? You could be second in command or we could share power.. idk all up to you. Cheers, 21:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) SOVIET RUSSIA!!!!! NO!!! Just kidding! I love soviet russia! ( not the soviet part though ) 01:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Russia Hey Franny, I joined this guild and its going to be called Sovereign Royalty. Its the Main russian guild and is lead by Pearson. So I was wondering if youd like to join and control the guild army! :) cheers! 21:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Ur page is protected so if u would plz add these images Wig I got tracing paper then I put it over my head and taped it. then I put glue all over it and layered the cotton balls on it. To make the top look like its bigger I just put a extra layer of cotton balls. Then after that Ijust let it dry for 2 days and Then.. You have your very own powdered wig! Images Do not upload images that are insulting or gross. One of the images I deleted was a hobo flipping people off. I don't care if you think this images are funny, don't upload them. You need to treat this wiki like how you act on the game. By that I mean, kids view this wiki so stop with the horrible gross images. You are lucky that you have this account unbanned, so please stop with the bad images. Stpehen has already given you a strike , so don't upload anymore images. Also O'malley's images for the memes blog were not insulting like the images you uploaded. Do not fight with me or upload the images again. If you do, I will give you another strike. Good Day, Sir.-- 14:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Wacky Images Three admins didn't approve your wacky images pages. Tell me who approved the page. At this point, the page is not coming back. -- 19:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ! Please do not call me a "kiss up" as i was the one who put it up for deltetion by adding the tag because i found them offensive to peoplei know in reallife! ''Talk Edits 19:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Wacky Images2 Bator thought it was funny but he didn't want it on the wiki. Goldvane didn't like it. As I said before, the page is gone and don't upload anymore gross pictures. -- 19:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Meet Meet me at the Port Royal FIshing Master on Tortos as soon as you get this message. I want to apologize to you. Just something to clear. Oi! Ahoy, Fancis! I just want to clarify something. You told Kat that i liked your wacky images blog. I do not remember saying I liked it. But even if I did, I still support Kat's position, that it was a little... eh... insulting to some Users. Just... wanted to clear that up. Cheers! 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Prussia in the council of liria Will you be attending the council of Liria, If not do you know anyone who could represent Prussia ( a great power shouldn't go unrepresented)? Admin's Deputy I think you would be able to help me. I can't get on the wiki 24/7 so I need to somebody to report things to me. It would be helpful if you could give me links to the page too. Thanks for offering to help me. -- 19:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin's Deputy 2 I think it would be best if you send messages to me or the current active admin when something happens. You can put on your userpage that you are an admin deputy. On the main page only the admins are listed. Can we meet in game too? I will be on Vachira Padres del Fuego by the big dock if you say yes. -- 19:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Deputy 3 It's okay that you can't meet me. I will make the userbox for you tonight. -- 19:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Vigilante group, Francis :P --''Shade'' 22:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Badge-Ish Here is your Admin Deputy Badge/Userbox. Haha. Get it, badge... for a deputy? Te code is . Thanks for the help in advance, this can really help you gain an even better reputation, and we really do appreciate it. It looks like this: With regards, NeverSayNever lol Empire total War Do you still play empire total War? I'm getting Napoleon. ~ Charles Swordeagle Test Can you come on test? I wanna friend you. I'll be at port royal docks on amberassa. Look for William Mccastle. [[User:Captain Crimson|''Jerry]] Check out the Nation Life Wiki Okay I created a rather successful wiki and it takes place in the modern era, Its just like real life and Lawrence Daggerpaine is going to try to use the same software POTCO runs on to make Nation Life. You can become the leader of a modern day country, be the owner of a company, be a citizen, Your world, you live it, dig it, create it, be it. Please come and check it out, Nation Life Wiki 02:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Guild 0_0 lets both recreate Francis Brigade! But it could be called.. Imperial Brigade or something! I just wanna be in a good guild! you could be gm and I'd be co gm or we could both me sort of gm. and it could be like a french or russian military guild just like francis brigade! 22:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) - benjamin macmorgan RE:Freemasons Francis thats awesome! Congratulations on being accepted! I thought you had to be 18+ to join? But! I might be joining the Freemasons very soon actaully! Your friend, The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 03:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the advice francis :D i also have with fire and sword. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) London Riots haha, well our house is safe xD We lived near the outskirts, but we delayed going back to the U.K now. So im in America longer then expected ( which is a good thing: Its not as cold xD ) xD but wow the Riots are really out of control now 0_o Hey Francis, You know that outfit? That you always wear with the yellowish coat? What clothes are involved with that, its really cool, OH, and one more thing: WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Guild Hello, Francis Bluehawk. I would like to join your guild the 1st Grenadiers. But we dont know each other in the game, How would I join? If I do get in, I promise to be loyal. CaptainWilliam 22:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Signs please dont use the and the because it is not permitted it is for admins only but u can always use these Code:= and Code: Thanks ~ Giveaway -- Bot 15:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Kickban }} d like to meet you in game sometime! You should come online! Hey, My name is Nate Crestbreaker. You may have heard of me, you may have not, but I would like to meet you in game sometime!